


Be Your Ace

by brightmelancholy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8557918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightmelancholy/pseuds/brightmelancholy
Summary: 히나타가 키타가와 제일중 → 아오바죠사이인 패러렐. 원작 에피들을 비슷하게 쓰거나, 반대로 쓰거나 하는 식으로 최대한 차용해서 써나갈 예정.





	

히나타 쇼요는 발이 빨랐다. 태어난 뒤 유난히 걸음마가 더뎌서 어머니의 걱정을 사고, 함께 놀던 이웃집 형들에게 놀림을 받았던 때가 마치 있었냐는 듯, 뜀박질이 익숙해진 6살에는 쇼요가 마음먹고 뛰기 시작하면 초등학교 3학년인 토오루와 하지메 형도 쇼요를 잡을 수 없었다. 하지만 달리기도 전에 잡히는 날이면, 달리기가 아니라 팔씨름을 하는 날이면 쇼요는 어김없이 형들에게 졌다. 쇼요는 제 또래보다도 체격이 작은 편이었고, 몸놀림이 날쌘 대신 힘이 세진 않았다. 쇼요는 그게 불만이었다. 형들에게 이겨보려고 우유도 많이 마시고, 엄마가 시키는 대로 콩도 꼭꼭 씹어 먹었는데도 저는 늘 꼬마 쇼요였다. 매일 세 명이서 똘똘 뭉쳐 다니는데, 토오루가 1등을 할 때도 있고, 하지메가 1등을 할 때도 있었지만 쇼요는 항상 꼴등이었다. 이길 수 있는 건 오직 달리기뿐이었지만, 형들은 달리기를 자주 해주지 않았다. 저만 뒤처지는 것이 싫었다. 앞서 있는 두 사람이 언젠가 쇼요를 버리고 둘이서만 가버릴 까봐. 어린 마음에도 먼저 초등학교에 들어간 토오루와 하지메가 저는 모르는 이야기를 할 때면 부럽고, 속상해서 나도 학교에 갈 거라고 엉엉 울곤 했다. 그 때는 엄마와 유치원 등원을 같이 해야 했다. 혼자 보내면 쇼요는 유치원이 아니라 토오루와 하지메의 손을 잡고 학교에 갔으니까. 마침내 초등학교 입학이 결정되었을 때 쇼요의 표정이란. 쇼요의 어머니는 지금도 그 때를 회상하며, 쇼요가 학교를 너무 좋아해서 입학하자마자 전교 1등이라던가, 해내버릴지도 모른다고 생각했어, 그렇게 말한다.

 

결론적으로 쇼요는 전교 1등을 하기는 했다. 다만 공부가 아니라 달리기였다. 4학년이 되던 해, 쇼요는 계주의 마지막 선수였다. 이미 다른 반의 주자들은 바통을 들고 달려 나갔고, 중간에 넘어진 탓에 한참 뒤에나 쇼요에게 바통을 건네준 아이의 얼굴은 미안함과 창피함으로 빨갛게 달아올랐다. 쇼요는 그 아이에게 바통을 받으며 밝게 웃어주었다. 앞서 달려가는 다른 아이들의 등에 토오루와 하지메가 겹쳐졌다. 꼭 따라잡을 거야. 있는 힘껏 달려갔다. 또래보다 왜소한 몸이 놀랍게도 반 바퀴를 따라잡았다. 조금만 더, 한 사람만 더, 그리고 어느 덧 한 명만을 남겨두었다. 장내는 이미 작은 쇼요의 활약에 후끈 달아올라, 연달아 응원의 함성이 쏟아지는 중. 쇼요보다 훨씬 키가 크고 다리도 긴 아이와 마지막 직선주로를 남겨두고 있었다. 쇼요는 뒤에서 이미 여러 명을 제치고 온 터라 서서히 숨이 가빠왔다. 머릿속으로 주변의 소리들이 멀게 메아리처럼 울렸다. 이 정도면 된 거 아닐까. 지금도 많이 왔는데. 그런 생각을 하면서 결승선을 보는데 테이프 너머에 저를 보며 소리치는 토오루와 하지메. 두 사람은 입에 손을 대고 쇼요를 향해 무어라 외치고 있었다. 아직, 아직은 아니야. 한 번 더. 쇼요는 이를 악물었다. 풀리려는 다리에 힘을 줘가며, 하얀 테이프 안으로 몸을 날렸다. 놀란 눈으로 자리에서 일어선 토오루와 하지메가 보였고, 테이프의 하얀 빛이 제 시야를 가렸고, 그리고- 자신을 헹가래 쳐주는 친구들 틈 속에서 쇼요는 생각했다. 달리기 선수가 될 거라고. 세상에서 제일 빠른 달리는 사람이 되어서 토오루와 하지메를 놀래줄 거라고. 그리고 중학교 1학년까지 쇼요의 별명은 미야기의 작은 새였다.

 

그 날도 쇼요는 육상부 연습이 끝나고, 공원에서 형들을 기다렸다. 육상부는 배구부보다 연습이 먼저 끝났기 때문에 중학교에 올라와서 쇼요는 공원에서 토오루와 하지메를 기다렸다가 같이 가는 것이 일상이 되었다. 평소엔 해가 지기 전에는 오는데, 온 사방에 어둠이 내려도 토오루와 하지메가 오지 않았다. 열만 세면 집에 가야지. 한번만 더. 이십까지만 세면 이번에 진짜 갈 거야. 20의 반. 20의 반의, 반의, 반의, 반의, 반. 그런 짓을 하고 있을 때쯤 저 멀리서 배구공을 든 소년 두 명이 보였다. 토오루는 이날따라 이상했다. 하지메도 이상하긴 했지만, 토오루는 더 이상했다. 배구공을 쥐고 있는데도 즐거워 보이지 않았다. 배구하자며 달려드는 제 머리를 쓰다듬어 주는 토오루를 가까이에서 마주했을 때, 쇼요는 숨을 멈췄다. 평소보다 약간 붉어진 눈과 물기가 덜 마른 속눈썹. 어째서? 배구를 할 때는 행복해 했잖아. 내가 배구에 질투할 만큼 부럽게, 예쁘게 웃었으면서. 다음날 학교에 가서야 그 이유를 알았다. 1학년의 어떤 남자아이가 토오루를 제치고 후반에 투입되었다고 했다. 쇼요 또한 운동부이기에 그게 무엇을 의미하는지 알았다. 토오루는 쇼요가 아는 한 가장 고고한 자존심을 가진 사람. 매일 저를 약 올리는 토오루가 풀죽은 모습을 보고 싶기는 했지만, 이런 건 아니었다. 쇼요는 배구부로 달려갔다. 토오루!! 오이카와 대신 나온 건 이와이즈미였다. 하지메? 토오루는? 그 녀석, 오늘 잠깐 머리 식힌다고 먼저 갔는데. 이잇, 당장이라도 온 동네를 뒤질 기세의 쇼요의 뒷덜미를 붙들었다. 너 또 다짜고짜 튀어나가지. 그러지 말랬지. 아, 토오루한테 할 말 있단 말이야! 다리 옆에 새로 생긴 공원 가봐. 요즘 거기 잘 가더라. 하지메님 고맙습니다! 작은 새라는 별명이 무색하지 않게 쌩하니 뛰어가는 주황빛 머리가 금세 작아진다.

 

이와이즈미의 말대로 오이카와는 새로 생긴 작은 공원에 있었다. 그 와중에도 배구공을 던지고 있는 점이 오이카와다웠다. 쇼요는 잠시 말없이 그의 연습을 지켜보았다. 아직 저는 배구를 잘 모르지만, 토오루가 공중으로 날아오를 때는 정말로 날개라도 달린 것 같아서. 새라고 불리는 건 저였지만 쇼요는 항상 그 별명이 토오루에게 더 잘 어울린다고 생각했다. 지쳤는지 공을 주우러 갈 생각도 안하고 자리에 주저앉는 오이카와에게 달려갔다. 토오루! 어라, 꼬마야 너 어떻게 알고 왔어. 아, 이와쨩이 말했나? 쇼요는 시키지 않아도 저 멀리 굴러간 공을 가져와 오이카와의 손에 올려놓는다. 공을 받고서 자리에서 일어난 뒤 사랑스러운 작은 머리통을 쓱쓱 쓰다듬었다. 나 할 말 있어. 응? 완전 중요한 말이야. 잘 들어야 해.

 

토오루, 내가 에이스 돼줄게!!

에?

나는 잘 뛰니까 스파이크 잘할 수 있어! 내가 꼭 이기게 해줄게!

 

맹랑하게 외치는 쇼요의 얼굴은 제 머리색을 닮은 노을빛을 받아 발그레하게 번진다. 잠시 눈을 동그랗게 떴던 오이카와는 이내 아이의 덜 여문 애정에 가슴 한 편이 간지럽다. 그래, 쇼요. 기다릴게. 토오루가 웃는다. 예전에 배구공을 처음 만졌을 때처럼. 그 웃음에 쇼요는 또다시 반해버리고 만다. 이 얼굴, 잊지 말아야지. 그만두고 싶을 때마다 떠올리면, 기운이 나겠지. 그 때부터 쇼요의 나침반이 돌아가기 시작했다.

 

육상부의 유망주이던 쇼요가 배구를 하겠다고 했을 때는 난리가 났다. 키타가와 제일중은 육상부가 약한 학교였다. 현 내에서 가장 유명한 육상 유망주인 히나타 쇼요가 들어왔다고 해서 얼마나 흥분했던가. 감독과 고문 선생님은 쇼요를 설득하려고 갖은 애를 썼다. 맛있는 음식도 사 먹여 보고, 연습시간도 마음대로 조정해준다고 했다. 하다, 하다 안 되자 배구부에 일단 임시로 가입을 하고 1달만 있다가 나오라고 했다. 쇼요는 그것도 완강히 거절했다. 확실하게 배구부에요. 마음을 바꿀 일은 없어요. 집에서도 당연히 뒤집어졌다. 어렸을 때부터 확연하던 재능이었다. 쇼요는 좋겠어요, 잘하는 걸 벌써부터 찾았으니까요. 이제 부상만 관리해주면 되겠네. 아, 예쁜 여자아이도. 그런 농담을 하며 어머니들은 깔깔 웃었다. 예쁜 여자아이가 아니라 우리 토오루군을 조심해야 하는 거 아닐까? 쇼요가 막 걸음마를 아장아장 떼던 시절에, 방울 끈으로 앙증맞게 사과머리를 묶고서는 토오루의 손을 잡고 말했다. 토-루랑 겨론할래! 혹여나 어린 아기의 실수에 기분이 상했으면 어쩌나, 급하게 토오루를 살펴보는데 이게 웬걸. 그 어린 얼굴에도 만족감이 완연했다. 응, 쇼요는 토오루랑 결혼해! 아빠엄마처럼. 꽃반지 해줄게. 아껴뒀던 팽이도 줄게. 그러니까 같이 살자. 어린 게 어디서 같이 살자는 말을 주워들었는지. 그 날은 아이 둘 다 고집을 부려서 토오루의 방에서 둘이 잤다. 그 뒤로도 쇼요는 여자아이보다는 토오루, 하지메와 붙어 다니는 일이 많았다. 하도 여자아이에게 관심이 없어서 정말 내 아들이 알고 보니 게이라던가, 그런 일을 고민해야 하는 줄 알았는데, 배구라니. 탄탄대로를 앞에 두고, 탄탄대로는커녕 주전에도 발탁되지 않을 배구를 한다는 걸 아이 고집대로 그냥 그러려니, 할 수 있는 문제가 아니었다. 온갖 어른들의 설득에도 쇼요가 넘어가지 않자 쇼요의 부모님은 처음으로 쇼요에게 언성을 높여가며 화를 냈다. 그래도 쇼요는 끄떡없었다. 오히려 어른들이 끝까지 제 말을 안 들어주자 밥을 굶기 시작했다. 그 어린 아이가 얼마나 독한 결심을 했는지 학교 급식도 안 먹고, 집 밥도 안 먹고, 물만 마시고 버티다가 기어이 3일째 되는 날 열이 펄펄 올라서 쓰러졌다. 결국 어른들이 이 작은 아이의 고집에 두 손 두 발 다 들었다. 그래, 네 마음대로 해. 하지만 다음 변덕은 들어주지 않을 거야. 변덕이 아니야! 어른들은 어린 아이의 반항기 어린 한 마디를 흘려 넘겼다.

 

하지만 이건 변덕이 아닌걸. 늘 내 목표는 같았어. 토오루는 내 거야. 그리고 나 말고 다른 사람이 토오루를 울게 만드는 건 싫어. 토오루의 에이스가 될게. 천재든 뭐든 다 이겨버리자. 최강이 되게 해줄게.

 

그러니까 토오루, 울지 마.

 

 

+++

 

 

오이카와와 이와이즈미는 학교의 전통대로 아오바죠사이에 진학했다. 다시 신입생으로 돌아가 구르고, 치이면서 주전 자리를 따냈다. 여전히 우시와카쨩은 짜증나고, 더럽게 귀여운 후배님은 제왕이 되었지만 오이카와는 ‘팀’을 사용하는 법을 알았다. 천재든, 철벽이든 상관없었다. 밟아줄 때는 재기불능으로. 쉽지는 않았다. 남들이 모르게 백번은 더 하고, 이와이즈미도 모르게 천 번을 더 했다. 그런 일상 속에, 전과 확연히 달라진 것이 있다면 쇼요의 부재였다. 제가 그 날 이후로 정신을 추스르기까지 쇼요가 육상을 그만두고, 배구를 하겠다고 했던 것은 나중에 전해 들었다. 제가 기다리겠다고 한 그 날에 쇼요의 의아한 행동의 이유를 그제서 알았다. 그런데 저에게나, 이와이즈미에게나 배구를 가르쳐달라고 찾아오지 않았다. 가끔 키타가와 제일중의 경기를 보러갈 때에도 주전은커녕 벤치멤버에도 없었다. 역시 한 순간의 변덕이었나. 그렇게 선전포고한 게 부끄러웠을까. 쇼요는 머리가 좀 큰 순간부터 부끄러움이 늘었다. 그래봐야 간식인 줄 알고 크레파스 주워 먹던 시절까지 알고 있는데. 오이카와와 이와이즈미의 집엔 쇼요가 사고 친 흔적이 어딘가에 하나, 둘씩 남아 있었다. 이와쨩 방의 문은 쇼요가 매달리기 놀이를 하다가 부러져서 아직도 방 문고리가 없다. 덕분에 자위하기가 힘들다며 이와쨩은 종종 볼멘소리를 낸다. 오이카와의 집에는 손님들이 올 때마다 감탄하는 열대어 수조가 있다. 사실 예전에는 그 자리에 난蘭 분재가 있었다. 일본에서는 좀처럼 구하기 어려운 품종을 선물 받아서, 토오루의 아버지는 아내가 가족들에게나 그렇게 좀 잘하라는 핀잔을 줄 정도로 그 난을 그야말로 장중보옥인 양 애지중지했었다. 이파리에 상처 하나 날까, 아기 피부 만지는 것처럼 조심스레 문질러주고, 해가 드는 방향에 따라 시간을 딱딱 맞춰 가며 분재를 옮기곤 했다. 쇼요가 놀러왔던 날은 분재가 모처럼 거실에 나와 있었다. 토오루와 잡기 놀이를 하다가, 쇼요가 제 다리에 걸려 넘어졌다. 쇼요가 굴러간 곳에 분재가 있었던 건, 운이 나빴다. 다행히 화분은 깨지지 않았지만 분재는 그 충격에 줄기가 부러졌다. 혼날까봐 엉엉 우는 쇼요에게 말했다. 비밀로 해줄까? 쇼요는 빨개진 뺨을 하고선 고개를 끄덕였다. 여기에 뽀뽀해줘. 제 입술을 톡톡 두드린다. 이제 학교에 들어가서 뽀뽀가 부끄러운 일이라는 걸 알게 된 쇼요는 뺨에도 잘 해주지 않는다. 제 손 끝을 보고 뺨이 실룩이는 쇼요를 보며 능청스레 아버지가 엄청 아끼는 화분인데 우리 쇼요 큰일 났네, 하며 겁을 주자 쇼요가 결심을 한 듯 제 무릎에 올라앉았다. 뽀뽀는 부끄러워하면서 이런 자세는 부끄러워하지 않는 게 고작 중학생에게도 무언가를 자극하는 게 있어서. 쇼요의 작은 손이 오이카와의 볼을 잡아 왔다. 비밀이지? 그럼 비밀이야. 어린 아이의 부드러운 입술이 제 입술을 꾹 눌렀다. 얼마나 오래해야하는지 알 수 없어 손을 바들바들 떨면서 눈을 꼭 감은 쇼요의 얼굴에, 아랫배에 열이 몰렸다. 그 날, 오이카와의 꿈에서 열두 살의 쇼요는 다섯 살처럼 팬티만 입고 제 위에 올라탔고, 그는 첫 몽정을 했다. 별로 놀라진 않았다. 제가 쇼요에게 가지는 소유욕이 이와이즈미와는 다른 종류라는 걸 알고 있었다. 어렴풋하게 느끼고 있던 감정들이 그 꿈으로 확실해졌을 뿐이다.

 

그럼에도 불구하고 당장 달려가 쇼요를 만나지 않았던 건, 우습게도 미움 받고 싶지 않아서. 매번 쇼요를 놀리는 것 같아도, 정말 미움 받을 짓은 하지 않았다. 그 어린 아이가 저에게 겁을 먹으면 안 되니까. 그랬는데. 저와 쇼요가 동선이 한 번도 안 겹칠 리 없다는 걸 안다. 저도, 쇼요도 서로가 언제, 어디로 다니는지는 훤히 꿰는 사이니까. 그런데도 그 날 이후 오이카와는 쇼요와 마주친 적이 없었고, 이와이즈미도 마찬가지. 이런 기약 없는 기다림은 제 취향이 아니었다. 쇼요의 집, 특히 쇼요의 방에 들어가는 건 오이카와에겐 일도 아니었다. 심지어 쇼요의 어머니는 시내에 다녀와야 한다며, 토오루군이 쇼요랑 같이 저녁 먹어줄래? 라고 부탁까지 해왔다. 오이카와는 예의 미소를 띠며 그녀를 배웅했다. 쇼요의 방에서 기다린 지 두어 시간 만에 현관문이 열리는 소리가 들렸다. 다녀왔습니다!! 응, 다녀왔어, 쇼요? 제 방문을 열고 나오는 오이카와를 보며 쇼요는 화들짝 놀라며 고개를 두리번거렸다. 아주머니는 시내에 가셨어. 몇 달 만에 보는 쇼요를 찬찬히 훑었다. 운동하다 왔는지, 땀으로 약간 젖은 운동복과 옆구리에 끼워진 배구공. 배구, 계속 하고 있었구나. 밥먹자, 쇼요. 두 사람 사이에 어색한 정적이 흐른다. 쇼요는 오이카와의 눈치를 보며 밥을 깨작거리고 있었고, 오이카와는 쇼요가 먼저 말을 꺼내지 않으면 굳이 시키지 않을 작정이었다. 결국 쇼요의 어머니가 시내에서 돌아올 때까지도 오이카와의 눈을 피하기만 하던 쇼요는 웬일인지 그냥 보내지 않고 배웅을 하겠다며 오이카와를 따라 나섰다.

 

나, 우리 학교 배구부 주전에서 떨어졌어.

그런 거 같더라. 벤치에도 없고.

그래도 나 배구 배우고 있어. 동네 누나들이랑 연습도 하고!

그렇게 해서 늘겠어?

그래도…! 토오루한테 배우기 싫어.

왜? 못 가르쳐서?

…놀라게 해주고 싶어. 다들 내가 못할 거라고 하니까, 나 지금은 엄청 못하니까. 많이, 많이 연습해서 깜짝 놀라게 해줄 거야.

쇼요, 굳이 억지로 배구할 필요 없어. 오이카와상 이제 괜찮은걸.

토오루가 기다린다고 했잖아. 노을빛을 가득 품은 채 제게 에이스 선언을 하던 쇼요. 약속은 지키는 거잖아. 언젠가 우리가 몰래 나눴던 작은 비밀처럼. 이번 약속도, 나는 꼭 지킬 거니까, 토오루도. 그 단호한 눈빛 앞에서 오이카와는 과거의 저를 겹쳐본다. 천재들에게 무력하게 뺏기진 않을거야. 지더라도 끝까지. 세죠에 오려면 힘내야겠네, 쇼요. 아무리 예쁘다고 해도 이런 거로 봐주지는 않을 거야. 우리 팀 강하다고. 쇼요가 그 날처럼 노을빛에 담긴 채 웃는다. 그럼 2년 뒤에 봐, 토오루. 오이카와가 고개를 끄덕이자 쇼요가 제 집으로 뒤돌아 뛰어간다. 흔들리는 주황빛 머리 탓에 노을이 일렁이는 것처럼 보여서 눈을 비볐다. 쇼요가 기다리길 바란다면, 기다리면 된다. 물론 그것은 제가 허용하는 선까지. 아직은, 괜찮다.

 

 

+++

 

3학년이 되고, 오이카와는 아오바죠사이의 주장이 되었다. 올해의 입부 신청서에도 익숙한 이름들이 있었다. 킨다이치, 쿠니미… 토비오쨩의 동기들이었던 게 기억이 났다. 토비오쨩은 아오바죠사이의 스카우트를 거절했다. 꺾어주고 싶은 후배가 다른 팀에 가서 다행이라고 생각했지만, 그다지 기쁘지도 않았다. 그리고 토비오쨩을 생각하면 자연히 떠오르는 이름이 있었다. 토오루의 에이스가 될 거야. 제 이름처럼 태양빛을 한껏 머금은 아이의 맹랑한 목소리. 방금 떠올린 이름을 입부신청서에서 발견했을 때 오이카와는 자리를 박차고 일어나 체육관으로 달려 나갔다. 2년간 수도 없이 들락날락한 체육관이 가까워질수록 심장이 미친 듯이 뛰었다. 체육관이 눈에 들어오는 때부터는 뛰던 걸 멈추고, 천천히 걸었다. 문 너머로 어렴풋이 주황빛이 어른거리는 듯 했다. 체육관의 내부가 보일만큼 가까워졌을 때, 기억 속의 모습보다 조금 더 자란 소년이 뒤를 돌았다.

 

토오루, 나 약속 지켰어!

 

모든 것을 다시 시작하기에 참 좋은 봄이었다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 히나타가 오이카와, 이와이즈미가 이상하다고 느꼈던 날은 원작에서 오이카와가 카게야마한테 손찌검할 뻔했던 날.  
> 보고 싶은 장면은 역시나 마지막에. 뒤에 더 보고 싶은 장면들의 프롤로그 느낌으로 썼다. 생각나는 대로 조금씩 이어갈 예정.


End file.
